


Is this how you do it?

by CALLEN37



Series: Nicolai Gibbs series. [2]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Tombstone, Callen is about to go through his first family Christmas and has a surprise for his family and his team. it's time for the last of his secrets to come out. WIP and NALLEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Callen had been back in LA for nine months, Director Vance was ok about him using his old name as his work name and his real 'new' name as his out of work alias, in Callen's case it was a safer thing for him to do.

For a month, every morning Callen would grab his notebook out of his bag and scribble notes, looking on his laptop for things and nodding, grumbling and once or twice slamming the lid of his laptop in frustration. "Dammit!" he snapped walking out of the bullpen and heading up the stairs to ops.

"We got any cases Eric?" Callen asked as he walked in.

"No why has Hetty said anything?" Eric asked looking slightly overworked.

"No…just wondering." Callen left walking back down the stairs and his phone rang.

"Callen." He said stopping on the balcony to answer it.

He smiled as he recognized the voice on the other end, "Hey grandpa…you are, that's great!" he smiled "Sure I can get you…when? Ok then I'll be there." He closed the phone and the smile slipped from his face. "Oh God!" he exclaimed and sank onto a nearby bench.

Hetty saw him and walked up the stairs, "Mr. Gibbs?"

Callen gulped, she only called him that when he wasn't on the clock, or she was talking to him about anything non case related.

"Hetty…I…." he didn't know what to say.

Hetty looked down the stairs, alerting Callen to the fact that his team was in fact all watching him.

"I'm fine Hetty," Callen said standing up.

The shake in his hand as he picked up the phone was noticeable by Hetty, "Is your family alright?" she asked.

Callen nodded, "Yep, Dad's fine, as far as I know, and My Grandpa is closing shop early and is heading to Los Angeles in a few days."

"So this is a good thing?" Hetty pushed,

Callen looked at her, "Yeah great, sorry Hetty I have paperwork to do." Callen said and all but ran down the stairs.

Hetty looked at Sam who nodded and followed Callen as he went outside.

* * *

Callen was pacing up and down as he typed a number into his phone and waited as it rang. "It's me I need to see you…" he stopped as he noticed Sam, "Later…please, Love you." He said and slammed the phone shut.

Sam smirked for a few weeks he'd been under the impression that Callen was seeing someone but he hadn't said anything. "So is she the reason you've been jumpy?" Sam asked.

Callen stopped, "No! N…She's not."

"Wanna share?" Sam smirked.

"No….why are you out here?" He asked.

Sam sat on a low wall next to the building, "G, for the last month you've been toting that damn notebook around with you like it's the holy bible, and you've been taking notes in it and muttering when you think we can't hear you, what's with you man, you're freaking the whole team out."

"It's nothing." Callen snapped embarrassed, he hadn't realized he'd gotten that bad.

"G, I'm your partner, if you can't share with me…." Sam left the rest unsaid.

Callen paced a few more times, "I…I can't Sam, not everything." Callen said,

"Do you love her?" Sam asked.

Callen's eyes lit up, "Yeah Sam, yeah I do….that's kind of the problem, she's gonna meet them and I don't know how they'll take it."

"Why?" Sam was curious now, he had met Gibbs more than once, and Jackson while Callen was in hospital recovering, both seemed like good men, so he hadn't a clue why they wouldn't be happy for him.

"She's younger than me…but I don't care, that's not my problem." Callen said sitting next to Sam and staring out over the Los Angeles skyline.

"Is she pregnant?" Sam asked.

Callen said nothing.

"G?"

* * *

"I don't know how to do it?" Callen blurted out.

"What SEX?!" Sam asked incredulously.

Callen burst into laughter, "No Sam, that I got pretty much covered. Christmas, I don't know how to do a family Christmas, Grandpa's on his way up earlier than I thought…I need to make it perfect, I wanna…." Callen stopped, there were still things he didn't know or want to share with Sam just yet.

"I don't get it?" Sam asked, "What don't you know about a family Christmas, you've spent Christmas with my family, you've had at least 42 Christmases in your life."

"Not…." Callen stopped, "Not as…Look I know you get a tree, a load of food you eat it and open presents….but there has to be more….I know there's something I'm missing…"

"What have you got?" Sam asked him.

"I have some of those decoration things, I haven't picked a tree yet…I got some food, a turkey and some ham and potatoes, I even brought a table, I'm borrowing the plates and stuff, N…she's got table linens too. Apparently I need them."

"So why aren't you tell me this mystery woman's name…do I know her?"

"Sam! You promised, you said you'd help me."

Sam knew he hadn't promised anything. "I think families Christmases are different to everyone, maybe you should ask everyone what they liked the most about their family Christmas see what you need to add to yours."

"No…I can't they can't know." Callen worried, "I'm the team leader, and they don't need to see me like this."

Sam nodded, "maybe you're right, when does Jack get here?"

"Three days." Callen said.

"You got furniture in your place?" Sam asked.

"Sure all her stuff…." Callen trailed off mad with himself again. "We need to get back to work." He snapped and walked back into the mission.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks looked up as they entered, "You guys good?" Kensi asked.

"Fine," Callen snapped then relented, "Honest I'm good Kens, just looking forward to my grandpa coming."

"Mr. Callen, A word." Hetty voice floated through the bullpen and he stood up and walked to her office.

"Did your talk with Mr. Hanna yield the desired results?" She asked.

"I feel a bit better," Callen admitted.

Hetty smiled, "Maybe when you get home, you should talk with your 'other' partner." She hinted. "I understand your keeping this under wraps, however I do feel that the team should be let in on things and maybe soon? I understand you haven't even told either your father or her parents?"

"It just hasn't seemed the right time, I mean, you know…but you had to so you could arrange her 'transfer'."

"Things would be so much easier if you'd share with the team." Hetty prodded,

"I'll ask her." Callen said, "Can I have a few extra days Hetty, we don't have a pressing case right now and Jackson's coming in soon and I have a few things that I need to sort out."

"Take the days Mr. Callen, but if I we have a case you will need to come in." Hetty said.

Callen grabbed his bag and left after letting Sam know that he was going to try and sort his problem out.

"Great you're leaving us shorthanded?" Eric said as he walked through the bullpen, He'd been cranky since Nell had been transferred to Washington to assist the director in his upgrade of D.C's computer system.

Callen ignored him and left.

Arriving back at his home he was surprised at how much the house had changed since finding his father and falling in love.

She was standing in the kitchen with her back to him as he entered.

"You're home early." She said the laughter evident in her voice.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her ever expanding waistline. "Hetty gave me some extra day's Jack's coming early, oh and honey…" he kissed her neck and moved to the fridge to grab a beer, "Call Eric, he thinks Vance is going to keep you in D.C forever."

Nell turned and looked at him, "What did he say?" she asked rubbing her hand over her burgeoning belly.

"Something about me leaving him short handed." Callen said taking his shoes off and sinking into her couch, well their couch now as she had moved in with him.

Nell flopped onto the other side of the couch, lifting her swollen ankles into Callen's lap and groaning as he absentmindedly rubbed them for her. "Umm...Nico..." she sighed.

"Hetty still coming for dinner tonight?" Nell asked a few moment later.

Callen nodded, "She didn't say she wasn't." he told her. "She say's we should tell our parents, and the team."

Nell nodded, "We should, we will tell your father and Grandpa first, then the team…my parents, later." She said.

Callen frowned as he did every time she brought her parents up. "I hate lying to them, when I tell them about us; I will have to tell them what I really do for a living."

Callen nodded, he didn't understand really, but she was carrying his child and at eight months pregnant he wasn't going to do anything to upset her."

Nell tossed her head back and groaned, "I'm so tired." She sighed. Callen picked the blanket up from the back of the couch and laid it over her, "You sleep babe, I'm gonna finish up, I will wake you before Hetty gets here."

Nell nodded and fell asleep. Callen watching lovingly as the mother of his child to be closed her eyes.

He knew when his dad and grandpa got here they would be mad that he had kept this from them but right now, she was his and his alone and he didn't need to share. Right now he had peace; he stared at her totally contented till he too fell asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They were awoken by a knock at the door, "G…?" Nell yawned as Callen got up.

"Stay there," Callen said he opened the door to see Hetty standing there.

"So I take it by the fact you are holding your weapon, I either woke you both up or you haven't told your team yet." She said smiling as she walked in.

"Both," Callen said as he took her coat from her.

"Dinner smells nice." Hetty said as Nell stood up to go and check on it.

"Thank you." Nell said.

Hetty followed her into the kitchen, "Nicolai, you're house is looking so much more like a home now, are you all prepared for the arrival of the little one?" she asked.

Callen grinned, not the kind of smirk that was so often seen around the bullpen but a genuine happy smile. "We are, the nursery is all ready."

"And have you changed your mind on wanting to know what you are having?" Hetty asked,

Nell shook her head, "We want to be surprised." She said placing her hand on Callen's arm as he walked past.

Hetty sat at the table as Nell handed her a cup of tea. "So when are your family getting here?" Hetty asked Callen.

"Grandpa arrives in a few days, and Vance has let the MCRT off rotation this Christmas so Dad's getting a flight out on the 21st and he's using three weeks of leave."

Hetty smiled, "Yes I believe Director Vance has asked that we make sure he uses all of his leave time. He's quite pleased that Gibbs is taking it this year."

Callen sighed, "I hope he takes this well." He said.

"I don't understand; why did you and Miss Jones choose to tell me but no one else?" Hetty asked.

"Dad's got active cases right now and he didn't need to be bothered with this and if I told grandpa first Dad would get mad. I just didn't know how to tell them except for wait until they were both here, Grandpa was supposed to fly up with Dad. Not early."

"And that was the cause of your dilemma in the bullpen this morning?" she asked.

"No."

* * *

Nell stood up as Callen sank into the chair next to Hetty looking all forlorn, she handed him a drink.

"Thanks," He said, "It's silly really, I just don't know how to do a family Christmas I mean I've had Christmas before but with a family, this is my first one Hetty and I want to make it perfect." He admitted.

Nell stood behind him and kissed the top of his head, "With us all here it will be perfect." She said as she turned to deal with the food.

"I know that, but …."

"What is it your afraid of?" Hetty asked.

Callen sighed, "Making a mistake. Christmases, haven't ever been my favorite time of year, and I hate to admit it but I am excited…I just feel that by admitting it I am setting myself up for an even bigger fall."

"I used to love Christmas as a girl," Hetty said, "It seemed to snow every year, the Alps were beautiful and I enjoyed skiing down the piste with my father. We would ski to church on Christmas morning, my mother and brothers were in a sleigh following behind." She told them.

Callen smiled, the images were nice, although knowing Hetty he wasn't sure how much of that was true. "Nice." He said.

"My family used to get up early, listen to Carols as we had breakfast and then we would all gather in the living room to open presents." Nell said remembering the good time.

"See…" Callen looked confused again, "That…that's what I'm missing."

"What, Nicolai?" Hetty asked.

"The memories, mine aren't like that, I have standing in line in the cafeteria as we got a Christmas dinner on a tray, sitting with loads of other kids those with relatives were allowed to visit with them and have presents. I…I didn't have anyone I was sent to the dorm room with a second hand library book to read quietly. " Callen's eyes misted over as he remembered, "I used to sneak down to the family room and watch through the window as the other kids got presents and hugs and…." He got up and walked to the trash to throw his bottle away.

"Nic." Nell said

"It's not that I want sympathy, it's just that I want that…I want the love I see in other families and the warmth and the 'family-ness' of it all." He sighed "I just don't know how to make it right."

Hetty smiled, "There is no way to make it right, every family makes their own Christmas, and you will make your own this year with Ms Jones, your father and grandfather and next year your own child."

Nell rubbed her stomach as Hetty was talking, her Braxton Hicks contractions had started a week ago and was niggling her on and off.

* * *

Callen held Nell's chair out as she sat and he dished up the meal for them all, As they were serving the dessert Callen turned to Hetty, "There was a reason we asked you for Dinner tonight." Callen said.

"I assumed as much Mr. Gibbs," Hetty smiled.

"I…we wanted to ask you…" Callen started, "As I do not have much family, and no female relatives. We were wondering…would you be our child's grandmother on my side, you are the nearest thing I have ever had to a mother…if you don't want to…." Callen petered off seeing the look on Hetty's face.

"I had a daughter once." Hetty said so quietly they might have missed it. "She died…recently, I thought my chance to be a grandmother died with her." Hetty said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked….I…" Callen looked panicked at Nell, had he ruined everything.

"Then I forgot about my son." Hetty smiled "The boy I took into my heart and have loved like my own and who is about to make me a grandmother." she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Callen said forlornly.

Hetty smiled again, "Nicolai Callen Gibbs, you are the son I am talking about, every since I met you, you have been the son of my heart." she said

"So you will?" Callen asked as Nell clasped his hand.

"I would be honored to be your child's grandmother." Hetty said.

They talked and laughed late into the evening. until they were interrupted by another knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Nell said as she left Hetty and Callen talking over a cup of tea.

* * *

Nell opened the door to see an old man standing holding a bag.

"I'm sorry miss, I seem to have the wrong address?" he said looking at a slip of paper in his hand. "I was looking for the Gibbs residence? Does he live near here?" he asked.

Nell turned and in the light coming from inside the house Jackson Gibbs could see that the woman was heavily pregnant. "Nico?" she called.

Jackson smiled. "Oh are you a friend of his?" He asked.

Callen walked out from the kitchen, "Grandpa?!" he stood stunned, "Grandpa!" he ran the last few steps across the room and hugged the old man, "Come on in," Callen smiled, Nell and Hetty looked at each other with a smile, they could see the excited child in the man.

"Nell, Hetty this is my Grandpa, Jackson Gibbs."

"Ma'am." Jackson said shaking hands with the two women,

"Would you like something to drink Mr. Gibbs," Nell asked.

Jackson looked at his grandson. "Do you often get your guests to offer drinks to your guests?"

Callen looked confused, "No Grandpa. Nell is my girlfriend she lives here with me."

"So that's yours?" Jackson said gesturing to the obvious child Nell was carrying. "Does your father know?"

"I...no Sir," Callen sighed, he had made a mistake and he knew his grandpa was mad with him.

"I think we need to make a phone call don't you?" Jackson said.

"Mr. Gibbs, Maybe as your son will be here in a few days, instead of worrying him, you could hold off on calling him and get to know Miss Jones instead." Hetty offered.

Jackson looked at the older woman he knew she wasn't the sort of person who would budge and he decided to listen to what she had to say.

"Please Mr. Gibbs, won't you join me for a cup of tea." Hetty offered and guided the man into the kitchen.

Callen held Nell as he watched the older pair go off, his grandpa flirting with his boss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I want to thank all who have reviewed or read or favorited this story so far...Now as you know I have greatly curtailed my use of authors notes recently however for this chapter I need one. Those who know me, know that this year I will be celebrating my second ever Christmas...and as such have the same dilemma that Callen is having in this story. However this means that when I write about the family christmas...or how they should be I may be a bit wrong. I thank all those who have messaged me with help on this little fact and I really hope I get it right, if not please feel free to let me know because I am still trying to learn as Callen is how to make a perfect family christmas. oh but if anyone is wondering, Callen's recollection of christmas is not too far fetched as it is my own.
> 
> Disclaimer I own nothing except an awesome marine.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson and Hetty talked till late into the night. Callen kept looking over towards the kitchen as voices were raised and then lowered.

Every time Callen got up to go into the kitchen, Nell would stop him and pull him back to the sofa.

"Let them talk." She said quietly, she stretched, walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Callen knelt behind her rubbing her shoulders and working out her knots, "I don't like it Nell, they are talking about us. I should be in there."

"Do you trust Hetty, Nico?" she asked.

"Yeah….but….I don't want to make a mistake and have Grandpa hate me." Callen sank back onto his heels and Nell turned as much as she could.

"He won't hate you." She said upset at the look of hurt in his eyes.

"He will, I know I'm not what he wanted, you weren't there when we met…I just….oh it's stupid…" Callen snapped and stood up walking out into the kitchen.

Jack and Hetty were finishing their drink as Callen stormed in.

"Look grandpa, I love you, but if you can't accept that I am with Nell and we are having a baby and you don't want me to be your grandson anymore that's fine. You can forget you ever met me. I've been alone before and I can do it again." He snapped defensively.

Jackson stood up and walked over to him going to put his hand on Callen's shoulder but stopping as he flinched.

"Nicolai, I am NEVER going to not want to be your Grandfather, I am proud to have you in the family, it was a bit of a shock that's all. I had hoped you'd have let us in on the fact you were going to be a father long before this."

Callen slumped in the chair next to Hetty who put a comforting hand on his arm, Jackson noticing that Hetty could get past his defenses easier that his own grandfather.

"I just forgot…I mean, I didn't forget I was going to be a father…but having to tell you guys, I've never had anyone to tell before, I told Hetty…but I tell her everything, she's…She's like a mother to me, she's been in my life for years, Then I realized I hadn't said anything and she was 6 months by then and we were moving in here together, it just didn't seem like the right time…I…I didn't mean to disappoint you sir." Callen said, he looked up unshed tears in his eyes and Jackson enveloped him in a hug as Nell walked in.

"You didn't disappoint me; you just surprised me is all." He said he turned and looked at Nell, "Miss?"

"Nell…" she said

Jackson smiled, "Welcome to the family." He hugged her and Nell smiled at Callen. "Come, sit, two beautiful ladies at the table are always more welcome than one." He said.

"Grandpa!" Callen exclaimed as Hetty and Nell laughed.

* * *

Jackson raised an eyebrow and looked at his grandson, "Son, are you honestly going to tell me neither of these women are beautiful?"

"I…." Callen looked at the look coming from both women, "No, sir." He smirked sitting next to Nell.

"So Nell, How did you meet my grandson?" Jackson asked.

Hetty yawned, "Seeing as I already know this story and I have to be in work tomorrow I should be leaving," she said walking to the door with Callen, " To keep the rest of your team in the loop, have you given any more thought to what I said Nico?" she asked,

"I still want to tell my dad first," Callen replied as he walked her to the door.

Hetty nodded, "Very well I will adhere to your wishes," she replied

"You are still coming for Christmas dinner?" He asked worried.

"I will see you in a few days." She told him.

He nodded and closed the door.

Callen walked back into the kitchen as his grandpa and Nell got to know each other, suddenly Nell yelped and rubbed her side.

Callen instantly worried moved to her side, "You ok?" he asked, Jackson moved over to her as well.

Nell smiled, "Yeah, just a little push from Junior, I guess he or she is tired."

Jackson smiled, "You don't know what you're having?" he asked.

Callen shook his head, "We wanted to do this right, you know like traditional, we have no idea." He admitted, "Come on babe, you need to get some sleep." He said to Nell and went to get Jackson's bag.

Nell gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek and went into the room she and Callen shared.

* * *

"We put you in the guest room next to the nursery grandpa, is that ok?" Callen asked.

Jackson nodded, "If you're sure it's not too much trouble." He said he grabbed a door handle, "This one?" He said turning the handle.

Callen smiled, "Er…nope, not unless you're the baby."

Jackson stopped and stared at the room, something about it seemed familiar. Then it hit him, the colors, they were the same light blue and light cherry wood that Leroy had in his room at Jackson's house the same room Callen had stayed in, there were pictures of Gibbs' Team, Callen's team in LA, Nell's parents. On one wall was a picture of Callen, Leroy, Clara, Shannon, Kelly and A young Leroy holding a small blonde haired girl. "You've used the same colors that are in your father's old room."

Callen smiled, "I wanted something of my family history and the only family history I know is…well that weekend when I first met you." He said.

Jackson looked sad, "I am sorry you missed out on so much son, maybe we can fix that while I'm here." He said turning and going into the room Callen was standing at and putting his bag down on the bed. "I can't give you back the time you lost but maybe I can help you learn more about your family, well the Gibbs side anyway." He offered.

Callen looked hopeful. "Really, I would like that Grandpa; I don't want junior growing up knowing nothing about his or herself."

Jackson smiled, "Somehow I think that isn't going to be a problem, that pretty boss lady of yours told me that your girl is a computer whiz."

Callen smiled at the 'your girl' remark. He looked towards their room where he knew Nell would already be sitting on the bed resting, waiting for him to come in and rub her feet and ankles.

"I think to be honest, I'm more her guy." He said quietly so she couldn't overhear.

Jackson looked at his grandson, he had gotten to know him well during the time he had spent recuperating with his son in D.C. and he had never seen his face so full of love.

* * *

"You do love her don't you; I thought you said she was dating…Eric? The other tech guy at your place." Jackson had remembered Callen saying something about it when he was there.

Callen nodded, "I thought she was, I thought she was so out of my league, then on the way home on the plane, I was talking to this blonde girl and…" Callen blushed at the memory, "Nell had been in D.C working on the directors computers and she was on the same flight, I kinda liked the blonde girl but she started getting clingy, Nell saw my distress walked up, she sat in my lap and told me, in front of the blond that her parents were up front asleep with the baby and did I want to join the mile high club, then she introduced herself as my wife….the blonde moved and Nell took her seat." He recalled smiling at the memory.

"And did you?" Jackson asked.

"Huh? Did we what?" he asked confused.

"Join the mile high club?"

Callen's slight blush deepened at the memory. "er…..yeah…we did."

"I've heard about it, it's something you get for flying right? Is it a certificate?" Jackson asked not noticing that Callen's face was getting redder.

"Something like that Grandpa." He said, "You should get to sleep, I still have to sort out Dad's room tomorrow and I need to pick him up from the airport. Are you coming?" he asked.

"You're taking your girl with you to meet him right?" Jackson asked.

Callen nodded, "Yeah Nell's coming."

"Then son, there is no way I'm going to miss this." Jackson grinned as he closed the door, chuckling at his grandson's groan.


	4. Chapter 4

Nell woke up early, well early for her. She could hear Callen pottering about in the kitchen and she could smell coffee brewing and looked up as Callen walked in with an herbal tea for her.

"Morning." He smiled as he set the tea down on the nightstand.

"No it's not." Nell moaned throwing another dress on a growing pile in the corner.

Callen laughed, "You having a clothing crisis again baby?" he asked.

She shot him a look, "It's not funny I'm meeting your father and I'm gonna look like a hobo!" she exclaimed.

Callen reached over and took out the white flowing maternity dress she had picked out a month ago for meeting his father, "So this one won't do?" he asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for that!" She exclaimed, she grabbed the dress and ran to the bathroom, well, waddled really. But he still thought she looked beautiful.

He walked out to the kitchen and sat at the table drinking his coffee as his grandpa ate his toast. "Is she alright son?" Jack asked.

Callen smiled, "Another case of what she calls baby brain." He said.

Jackson smiled, "Your grandmother was like that at the end of her pregnancy, how much longer do you have left to go?" he asked.

"Another month we think." Callen replied.

"You think?" Jackson asked.

Callen shrugged, "Her doctors say January and I thought she was due in December so who knows?" he smiled as he pulled on his jacket.

Nell rubbed her stomach as she watched the men get ready to go, "Ready?" She asked walking in.

"Wow…you look…WOW!" Callen walked over and kissed her.

"Mr. Gibbs, shall we go?" She asked offering him her arm; Jackson stood up and took it.

"Call me Jack or Grandpa." He offered.

"Well then Jack, shall we go meet your son?" she asked.

* * *

Pulling up outside the airport, Callen, Jackson and Nell walked towards arrivals.

"Dad! Nicolai!" Gibbs called as he exited the gate and walked towards them.

Callen turned "Da…!" his voice cracked as he saw his father for the first time in months, he ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug, "I missed you dad." He said.

Gibbs gulped a lump in his throat down, "I missed you too son, you have to fill me in on what you've been doing." He said.

Callen gulped looking proud but guilty at the same time. "Dad I want you to meet my girlfriend, Nell Jones." He moved and for a second Gibbs saw a flash of red and smiled, his son's girlfriend was a red-head. She turned and the shock covered Gibbs' face, she was a heavily pregnant red-head.

"Yours?" he asked his son, all coherent thought having fled at that moment.

"Yeah…I'll get ya bag dad." He snapped and walked to where Gibbs had dropped his gear.

"Mr. Gibbs, I'm Nell Jones." She said holding out her hand. "Nico's girlfriend."

"So I see," he said.

"Did you enjoy your flight, I hope DiNozzo didn't make a mistake with the flight arrangements I sent him, he did promise to behave, but you know DiNozzo."

"I know,  **I**  know DiNozzo, but how do  **YOU**  know DiNozzo?" he asked.

"I work at NCIS in Los Angeles,"

"You work with Nico?" Gibbs asked thinking instantly of rule 12 and how much trouble it had caused DiNozzo.

"I work in OPS, I am a technical Analyst, I am only occasionally out in the field." She told him.

Gibbs nodded, "Do you love my son?" he asked as they arrived at the car.

"With all my heart." She said honestly looking at him straight in the eye.

Callen caught up with them at the car, "I'll put your bag in the back dad." He said opening the trunk and all but throwing his dad's bag inside.

"Nico?" Gibbs said looking at the angry look on his son's face. He knew he had been shocked but not angry at the surprise he'd just received.

"Later," Callen said and gestured for him to get into the car as he went around helping Nell into the car.

"Get in son, they will explain soon," Jackson said with a smile.

Callen got to Nell's side as Gibbs and Jackson got in the car, "You ok?" he asked concerned as Nell stood rubbing her belly.

She smiled, "Junior's stretching again."

Callen kissed her and rubbed her belly gently, "Hey sport, you wanna give momma a break and be a good kid for daddy?"

He held her for a moment until she nodded, "It's eased off, I think it's those Braxton Hicks things, we should get them for another month."

"You ok to get in the car?" he asked concerned. She nodded and eased herself in.

Driving home Gibbs decided to take the chance of a captive audience and speak.

"Nico, Nell, I wasn't mad. Just surprised." He said.

"I know Mr. Gibbs, we should have told you sooner, and time just got away from us."

"Jethro or just Gibbs, please," He asked.

"Jethro," Nell agreed, "It was important to Nico that we told you first, before anyone." She told him letting him work out exactly what that meant.

"So your family doesn't know either?" Gibbs asked.

"No and apart from Jackson and Hetty neither does the team." Nell informed him, "Like I said, it was and is important that you had the information first. We are going to Skype with my parents this evening, they've met Callen online, but they don't know about the baby yet."

"So how come you didn't call me earlier son?" Gibbs asked gently.

"You were busy with cases," Callen said.

"Not all the time and I would always have made time for this." Gibbs replied.

Callen shrugged, truth was he was worried about upsetting his father or him thinking that Nell wasn't good enough, and he sure as heck was not going to have that conversation in the car with the heavy holiday traffic around them.

Gibbs understood his son wasn't ready to talk so he shifted tactics and focused on Nell as Nico was driving. He had seen her look at her stomach a few times and rubbed it. "Due soon?" he asked.

"About a month according to the doctors." Nell said smiling.

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

Nell shrugged, "Don't have a clue, we wanted to do it the old fashioned way." She said.

"I'm pleased for you both." Gibbs smiled and his smile got wider as Callen grinned and visibly relaxed.

Finally pulling up outside the house, Callen handed his dad his bag and Jackson and Gibbs walked up the path as Nell gasped behind them, "I think we may have to call my parents soon." She said looking down at the small puddle on the floor.

"Why?" Callen asked turning and seeing Nell looking scared.

"Because honey, we're going to be parents…soon."

"I know that, we'll go in and call them then." Callen said not seeing the puddle on the path.

"Actually I think you should get a bag and call the paramedics…honey my water broke."

Callen paled and looked at his dad. "I…Help?!" he breathed.

Gibbs grinned, "Ok, Dad you call the paramedics, Nic, does Nell have a hospital bag packed?" he asked as Jackson took Callen's cell phone and called for assistance.

Callen nodded and ran into the house for Nell's bag. Nell sank to her knees as he walked outside.

"I think I've been in labor longer than I thought." She panted as the urge to push overcame her. "G! I gotta push!" Nell panicked.

Callen turned white at that, since they had gotten together and they had learned his name she had only called him G twice, both times his life had been in danger and she had panicked.

"Its ok baby, I'm here." He said sitting on the grass next to her and grasping her hand.

* * *

Eric sat up in ops as the Los Angeles team had its Christmas party. He was sad as Nell hadn't made it back for Washington D.C. for Christmas although she had promised to Skype with him, only she was late.

He looked forlornly at the screen as an alert popped up.

He dropped the paper cup of Egg Nog he held in his hand into the trashcan and ran to the balcony.

"SAM! KENZ! DEEKS!" He yelled not even stopping to whistle.

They looked at the panic on Eric's face and ran to the operation center.

"Mr. Beale, what is the meaning of this?" Hetty asked

"A 911 call just came in from Callen's house." Eric said.

"Shooting?" Sam asked. "Can you get a visual?" he asked.

"No, not a shooting, a…a…baby?" Eric said questioning the information on the screen.

"You sure you have the right address?" Deeks asked,

"I'm sure; I have a program that flag's up 911 calls to your home addresses."

Hetty walked past them and picked up the phone. "Mr. Gibbs, congratulations, I think I have to fill in your team now. Eric had a program to keep an eye on all your addresses," she waited as Callen's voice indistinct and angry was heard the other end. "No Nicolai, I did not know about it, but given your propensity to get shot it probably wasn't a bad thing. You head off with Miss Jones and I will fill in the team…and Nicolai, Good luck." Hetty said, she put the phone down and turned to the team.

"Well," she said as all eyes turned to her.

"Nell?" Eric squeaked.

Hetty sighed. "This was not the way Mr. Gibbs and Miss Jones wanted you all to find out, but yes, they are in a relationship and I would assume by the tenor of the call I just had with Nicolai, they are about to become parents."

"Which hospital Hetty?" Sam said quietly.

"UCLA Medical Plaza." Hetty told them and watched as the group left to find Callen and Nell.

Hetty turned to Eric, "Mr. Beale, are you not going with them?" She asked.

Eric shook his head, "She was my best friend Hetty, she lied to me, I think if she had wanted me there she would have called me or at least told me she was pregnant, you should go though. Callen will want you there." He said turning back to his screens and ignoring the sad look that Hetty shot him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Callen looked up as Gibbs, put his hand on his son's shoulder, "The paramedic's are here son." He said.

Nell was panting and doing her breathing but the pain was getting unbearable, "I have to push!" she said.

A paramedic knelt down on the grass beside her, "How far apart are your contractions?" she asked.

"About 5 minutes." Nell said "I've been getting pain for the last two days but I'm not due for a month."

The paramedic nodded, "Do you think you'll be able to get into the ambulance?" she asked.

Nell nodded, "in a moment." She blew through her contractions and they helped her stand up.

"We're going to get her straight to the hospital, Dad, you want to come with?" the Paramedic asked and Callen nodded.

He shot a look back at his dad and grandpa, "Don't worry son, we'll follow behind you." Jackson said as Gibbs grabbed the keys.

They set off Nell's contractions were getting closer and closer until the paramedic sang out, "Find somewhere to pull over Jim, this baby is coming now."

"Ok Steph." Jim called back and pulled over to the side of the road, Nell clasped Callen's hand harder.

"It's coming," she let out a loud grunt as she pushed and then panted and fell back onto the bed.

"That's good I can see the head." Steph said. "One more push." She called.

Nell let forward and grunted again, a rush of more fluids and a shrill cry filled the air.

Callen looked down at their baby, laying on the gurney between Nell's legs, "You wanna cut the cord daddy?" Steph asked.

Callen nodded, He looked down at the baby and grinned at Nell, "It's a girl!" he smiled.

She smiled at him and then doubled forward, "I gotta push again!" she said panicked.

The paramedic looked up, "Oh, you never said you were having twins," she grabbed another pack from one of the cubicles next to them.

"I'm not!" Nell replied panicked.

Steph picked up a stethoscope and listened to her abdomen, "Nope, sorry but you are you have another in there, strange it didn't get picked up?"

Nell let forward and grunted again, her need to push overwhelming now, "I can see the head! It's a red head!" Callen grinned.

Another big push and out popped baby number 2, "It's a boy!" Callen smiled. "You haven't got anymore in there have you?"

Nell shot him a glare then she smiled, "Nope all done."

The paramedic cleaned Nell up and passed two wrapped and weighed babies to their mother for feeding, slowly propping her up she looked at the two tiny bundles in her arms.

"Hey guys, you both surprised us." She said quietly as she fed one child and the other slept. "Nic, we don't have enough stuff for two babies we only brought for one." She said.

Callen kissed her, "It's fine don't you worry, I'll sort it out."

"We need to name them." Nell said.

Callen looked at the babies, "What about…Nicolai Jethro? for our son" he smirked.

"Really!?" Nell looked horrified.

"I was thinking Jackson Eric Gibbs after my Grandfather and your grandfather?" Callen said seriously, "Also Eric is your partners name and I figured he'd like that."

Nell smiled, "I like that, hopefully calling him after Grandpa Eric will help too."

Nell looked down at their son, so "Jack you have a name do you like it?"

Jack stirred and made a small noise and both parents smiled.

"What about our daughter?" Callen asked.

"She's easy," Nell grinned, "Clara Amelia Kelly; after all the great women in your family."

"What about your family?" Callen asked pleased with the name.

"We'll name the next one after them." Nell smiled.

"You guys ready to head to the hospital?" Jim asked.

"Hit it partner, but take it slow we have precious cargo aboard." She grinned at the new parents.

They arrived at the back and Callen went with the paramedics as they took Nell to a room and the doctor and Pediatrician checked out Nell and the children.

"How did this happen doc?" Callen asked as the Doctor walked in.

Doctor Smith smiled, "Well, when two people love each other very much…" he smirked.

Callen smiled, "It's not that we aren't thrilled, Doc, but we've been coming here for months and no one said anything about there being two of them!?"

The doctor pulled out some sonogram pictures, "Every time we've looked we've only seen your daughter, your son has been hiding behind her, It is very rare this happens, but believe me Mr. Gibbs, it does happen."

The pediatrician turned from examining the babies, "Baby one, your daughter is 5lb 10oz, a viable weight for a twin, Baby number two is a bit smaller but still 4lb 6oz. Both are healthy and happy, so no need for an incubator, but Miss Jones we would like to keep you all in overnight just to make sure there are no problems" he said.

Nell nodded. "Thank you doctor, can we see our family now?" she asked.

"Dad!" Callen remembered.

The doctor smiled, "Only two at a time." He said.

* * *

Callen nodded and walked shell shocked out of the hospital doors towards the waiting room, where he was instantly surrounded by his father, Grandfather and his team mates.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked concerned by the worried look on his son's face. All the bravado he had shown her had dissipated on the walk from her room to the waiting room.

He collapsed in a chair as Sam, Kensi and Deeks walked up to him.

"You and Nell?" Deeks asked.

Callen nodded dumbly, "I…Dad…It's…twins!" he said.

Gibbs smiled, "Congratulations son, what sort?"

"Boy and a girl." Callen said as everyone else congratulated them. "Both red heads."

Forgetting what the doctor had said Callen put on his game face and ushered them down the hall to Nell's room.

Gibbs and Jackson went in first followed by Callen and his shocked teammates.

"Nell?" Kensi said as she walked over to her and hugged her, "So you weren't in D.C. then?" she asked.

"Sorry, no, we were going to tell you and then things just got out of hand and we didn't." she explained rocking Clara gently as Jack started to fuss. Callen picked his son up and rocked him gently.

"Guys this is Jackson Eric Callen Gibbs." Callen said looking over at Nell to make sure the extra name was alright. She smiled and nodded.

"And this is Clara Amelia Kelly Gibbs." She said introducing their daughter.

Gibbs gulped but smiled, "Thank you, she is named after some wonderful women." He said and hugged Callen and then Nell.

Nell handed Clara to Gibbs who took her and rocked her gently, "Hey little one I'm your grandpa." He smiled.

"Where's Hetty?" Callen asked, "She needs to be here for her grandkids."

Sam lifted and eyebrow, "I think she's on her way. So while we wait why not tell us how long you two have been together and why did we not know about this?"

Callen started telling the story as the twins slept. Then Nell gasped causing everyone in the room to look at her, "Nic, we still haven't told my parents!" she exclaimed.

Kensi opened her bag and pulled out a laptop.

"Will this help?" she asked.

Nell tapped into the hospital's wifi and placed a Skype call to her mom.

* * *

"Nell!" Her mom was baking and wiped her hands on her apron, "How are you baby?"

"Momma…I'm sorry!" Nell burst into tears as everyone in the room looked at her.

"Nell, what's wrong?" Her mother asked instantly alert and her father walked over to the screen.

"I've been seeing someone…and…"

"Did he hurt you…OH MY GOD NELL! You're in a hospital bed aren't you, did you call the police!" David Jones said getting angry.

"No…no dad he didn't hurt me, Nic?" she looked over for support and Callen came into view.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, My name is Nicolai Callen Gibbs. I'm your daughter boyfriend and hopefully one day her husband. This is going to be difficult to explain…Nell's not hurt, but she is in the hospital, my family and our co workers are here, it's just we've been together for a while now."

"And I love him with all my heart," Nell said wiping her eyes, "It's just momma, I got pregnant."

"Are you ok? did you lose the baby? What happened?" Liz Jones was even more worried,

"No momma, but well we wanted to tell Nic's dad and grandfather first, he just found his family and he wanted to tell them, we just couldn't find the right time…and well…I went into labor today and momma, I had twins…a boy and a girl you have two grandbabies."

"Where are you we're coming down now!" Liz ripped off her apron.

"Momma, we're all coming home tomorrow If I give you our address, maybe you could come there?" she asked with a small sniff.

"Oh baby of course we'll be there you're our daughter. And we want to check this Nicolai out!" David Jones said looking at his daughter and her boyfriend.

Nell nodded to Gibbs and both babies were handed to Nell, "Momma Daddy, this is Jackson Eric Callen Gibbs, and this is Clara Amelia Kelly Gibbs."

"Gibbs?" Liz Jones asked.

"Momma, I will eventually be a Gibbs too," Nell laughed.

Liz smiled, "They are beautiful, you have to understand it's a bit of a shock."

"To us too ma'am," Callen said, "We didn't know we were expecting twins."

"Are you going to be able to support them son?" David Jones asked Callen.

"Yes Sir, I have a good job and some money saved."

"What do you do?" David asked.

The others looked to see what Callen would come up with.

"I'm a federal Agent Sir; I work with Nell at NCIS."

David nodded, "Naval Criminal Investigative Service, I was in the Navy for a tour in my youth." He informed them. "We will be at the address you gave us sometime tomorrow,"

Callen smiled "I look forward to meeting you sir." He said as Nell cut off the call.

"Well, that went well!" Callen sighed.

"Ya think?" Gibbs replied looking at the two babies now asleep in their Cribs.

Callen kissed Nell, "You guys rest baby, there's a few things I have to do before tomorrow I'll be back over later ok?" he asked.

Nell nodded, "Ok, I love you Nico." She kissed him and he turned and walked over to his babies, "You guys take care of Mommy now, Daddy has to go out I love you both munchkins," he said kissing them both on the forehead and smiling as Clara wrinkled her nose as she slept.

Walking out Gibbs and Sam walked over to him, "You ok man?" Sam asked.

"Na…I'm a father now, and it's Christmas eve, eve; and I have just tripled my guest list and need to buy a whole new set of everything for the babies, I only got enough for one."

Sam gestured to Kensi and Deeks who walked out of Nell's room.

"OK so we are running operation bring em home." Sam said "Kensi, Deeks you take Jackson home, make space in the baby's room for another one and clear space for the Jones' as they are coming tomorrow." Sam ordered.

"Thanks man," Callen said.

Sam smiled, "They had the easy job, man, and we gotta go shopping for baby stuff the day before Christmas Eve."

Sam waited as the message filtered through to Callen's face. "Oh GOD!"

"And there it is," Sam smiled. "Now let's go shopping." Sam grinned as he drove his new car out of the lot and towards the Mall.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Finding a parking space at the mall was murder, by the time they were parked and in the Mall, Gibbs was ready to shoot someone.

"Ok so what's first?" Gibbs asked.

"I need another Crib and changing table, all the stuff I already have in the nursery." Callen said looking past all the Christmas shoppers to the baby store.

A Santa in a suit stood outside the door and rang his bell, "Give to the needy this Christmas," he said to Callen as they walked towards the store. Callen stopped and took a twenty out and gave it to him.

"Nico? You have two, new mouths to feed and clothe can you really afford to do that?" Gibbs asked

Callen turned to his father, and then asked the Santa, "What does this money go to?" he asked.

"To feed underprivileged children, homeless people; to help provide beds in shelters and to help people who have no one." The 'Santa' replied.

Callen took his wallet out again and added an extra ten. The Santa looked on in shock. "Thank you." He said

"See dad, I've been there, someone somewhere gave what they could and a couple of times it got me a bed and a hot meal. I know we have enough to buy and I have two more mouths to feed, but without the generosity of someone else like me years ago, I wouldn't be here to father those two children." He said and left Gibbs and Sam standing there as he walked into the store.

* * *

After a moment they followed him in, there were people buying small Santa suits for their babies first Christmas. Callen walked up to a shop assistant, "I need some help." He said.

"Santa suits and baby elf outfits are in the third aisle," he said tiredly.

"Actually I need to buy a crib, changing station, and a whole set of everything a newborn needs." Callen told him.

"You expecting the baby Jesus?" the assistant joked until he looked up and saw three men glaring at him. Then Callen smiled, "Na kid I had twins this morning." He told him.

The assistant turned to walk off, "You look good on it," he mumbled going to get the shop catalogue.

He put the book down in front of the men, "You tell me what you need and we'll order it you should get it in 6 – 8 weeks."

Callen looked at his dad in a panic.

"Your manager here?" Gibbs growled.

"Y…Yessir." The assistant stammered and went to get her.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The manager asked.

"We need to buy a crib, and changing station for a baby, your assistant says we have to wait 6-8 weeks, we can't do that, so I was wondering do you have anything in stock?"

"We do recommend ordering the product sir." The manager said.

"And his newborn baby is to sleep where for the next 6 – 8 weeks?" Sam asked.

"Did you not plan ahead?" the manager asked confused.

Callen sighed, "For one yes, the second was a surprise." He admitted.

"Oh." The manager said, "Well we only have display models in stock, and we don't usually sell them, but well…it is Christmas, who am I to deny a baby a bed at this time of year." She smiled sweetly and led them to the back.

Callen looked at the display models and lit up as he saw the same ones as he already had at home, "Those ones." He said instantly.

"We don't have the boxes, for them, but we can wrap them in bubble wrap and pack them as best as we can, is there anything else you need?"

"A mattress for the crib, bedding, clothing, diapers…all of it." Callen admitted.

"You really were caught unawares," she said turning to help Callen pick all the items he needed, two hours later and over $1500 dollars lighter they exited the store.

"I want to head home and set these up before Nell comes home." Callen told the others.

Sam and Gibbs nodded, "Ok, I for one hate the mall at Christmas," Sam told them.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks opened the door as Jackson followed them up the path and walked into them as they stood at the door in shock, "He got reverse burgled!" Deeks exclaimed.

Kensi punched his arm, "Really Deeks?" she sighed. "It's all Nell's stuff, she must have moved in with him."

Jackson came in and looked at them, "What?" he asked.

"Sorry, but the last time we were here it was empty." Kensi explained to Jackson as he walked through to show them which room was the nursery.

"Was that when he had moved in?" Jackson asked.

Kensi shook her head, "No he'd been there about 2 years at that point. He just never bothered to buy stuff; I don't even think he owned a bed."

Jackson thought back to eleven months ago when he and Gibbs had given him the bed that his son had made, "So that bed his father made was his first one?" he asked

Kensi shrugged "I suppose." She replied.

They looked at the nursery, "Sweet." Kensi said.

"Listen Kensi you and Jackson move what you can and make space for whatever Callen comes back with, Nell's parents are coming tomorrow so if I cook them a pot roast and leave it in the oven, neither Nell nor Callen have to cook."

"You cook?" Kensi asked amazed.

"Better than you…you burn ice cream!" Deeks retorted.

"It was just that one time!" Kensi argued as Jackson looked on amused.

"So Kensi, come and help me and tell me just HOW you managed to burn ice cream?" he said leading her into the nursery.

* * *

Nell looked up as the door opened to her room.

"Hey partner?" Eric said sticking his head around the door, pleased that no one was there.

"Eric," Nell smiled, "I've missed you."

Eric let out a sigh of relief, he knew he'd been in the wrong getting mad at her, even though he had still hoped for something between them, something more, especially after last years kiss, but more than anything had been the fear of losing his best friend.

"I've missed you too, so not Washington?" He said.

She shrugged. "Are you mad with me?" she asked.

Eric sighed and came the rest of the way in, "Kinda, I thought we told each other everything?" Eric said sadly.

"We do…where we can, this wasn't all my fault…I mean it wasn't Nico's either. But time just ran away from us." She said trying to explain.

"So you're a mom?" Eric said looking over at the two redheaded babies in the cribs in the corner of the room.

Nell smiled, "Yeah one of each, Jackson Eric Callen and Clara Amelia Kelly."

"Eric?" He asked.

"After my Grandfather and my best friend." Nell said.

Eric smiled and pulled her into an awkward hug, "Er…that's ok isn't it, I mean…Callen isn't going to kill me?" he asked.

Nell laughed, "No, We worried about how you would take this,"

"You were?" Eric asked. "So why didn't you tell me earlier."

* * *

Callen jumped out of the car as they pulled up outside the house, with him, Sam and Gibbs carrying in boxes bags and furniture, they were ready to set up in no time.

Callen got up off the floor as his father handed him a beer, "You deserve this son." Gibbs said handing one to Sam and Kensi too.

"How's Grandpa and Deeks coming along?" Callen asked.

"They're cooking and comparing recipes," Gibbs laughed at the look of shock on Sam and Callen's faces.

"You guys should all crash here tonight; I need to finish getting it ready for Nell and the twins to come home."

Callen walked into the living room and stopped looking at the Christmas tree in his living room.

Deeks walked up behind him, "You ok man?" he asked.

"Yeah…" He stared at the lights and looked around at the living room. "I can't have these here." He said.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

Sam walked over to him, "What ya thinking G?"

"The wires, the needles from the tree, the coffee table…The babies could poke their eyes out, how did I not see these before?"

Sam laughed, "G, your babies can't move much now, you're good for a few months."

"But Nell's parents are coming, they are going to see all of this and think I'm no good as a father."

"Breathe G." Sam said. "Nell's parents are going to love you."

Gibbs patted the couch next to him, "It's going to be fine son. You need to get some rest before you head back to the hospital."

Callen nodded and went into his room, finally crashing out on his bed exhausted but happy.

* * *

Eric looked up from the babies as Nell finished explaining what had happened between her and Callen.

"Wow!" he said, "I never knew, there was no sign of it at the office." He stopped and thought, "Well maybe a few signs, but nothing that screamed Nell had the hots for Callen or the other way around."

"That was the point and then I moved in with him and we found out I was pregnant, we wanted to keep it to ourselves but we needed to tell Callen's family before we told mine."

"How did David and Liz take it?" Eric asked. He knew how protective Nell's parents were.

"They thought I had been assaulted, they're coming up tomorrow, I will need my best friend around if you're still my best friend?" she asked.

Eric hugged her, "Always." He said and moved as Hetty walked in.

"Mr. Beale I assume you and Miss Jones have made your peace?" she asked.

"Yes Hetty, she's my best friend, what's to forgive?" He grinned.

"Good, Maybe you would do me a favor and find me a decent cup of tea?" she asked and watched as Eric left on his task.

She pulled a chair up next to the bed, smiling fondly at her new two grandchildren, "They are very beautiful my dear, now while you have a few moments, I hear your mother and father are on their way down…Tell me about them," she asked smiling.

Nell smiled and started telling Hetty all about her parents and her worries about them meeting Callen tomorrow.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Callen walked in the kitchen to find Jackson and Jethro already dressed.

"You're up early?" Callen said looking for his keys.

"Well, we thought we'd pick up Nell and the twins for you." Gibbs said.

"Dad I can get her." Callen argued.

Gibbs looked at his son with a smirk, "Yeah I know but your grandpa and I want some alone time so we thought we'd pick her up, you can get ready for meeting the in-laws.

Callen gulped his coffee down and coughed, "Yeah coz I'm really looking forward to that." He snapped.

"Nico, be nice. You won me over, remember how grumpy I was when we first met?" Jackson reminded him,

"yeah…" Callen poured another coffee and stared at it. "But you had to like me."

Jackson sat back down next to his grandson and turned his head to face him, "I am a grumpy old man son, if I hadn't liked you grandson or no there is nothing your father could have done to change my mind. I was angry at him for not telling me about you, ok he didn't know but it was you who made me realize that I needed to be a part of your life, the goodness inside you the strong man that you are and the good things you do every day are what make me proud to be your grandpa. Just you remember that son."

"Yes sir." Callen replied.

"Now you get sorted here for when your girl and your kids come home and let us go pick her up ok?" Jackson smiled and walked off towards Gibbs who was grabbing his keys.

* * *

Nell got the twins fed, dressed and put into two car seats, a nurse sat with them while she had a shower and got herself dressed and ready to go.

"You look lovely." The nurse said as Nell walked back in the room. She smiled and checked on the two babies that were sleeping soundly.

"Thank you, I'm so glad I get to go home today." Nell put her toiletries in her bag and looked up at the knock on the door. "Jackson, Jethro!" Nell smiled as they walked in, "I thought Nico was coming to get me, is he alright?"

Gibbs smiled, "He's fine, just making sure everything in the house is baby-proofed," he smirked thinking about his son's meltdown last night.

"Oh God, Tell me he didn't think of putting plastic bubble wrap on the Christmas tree, my mother did that my first Christmas." Nell said checking the straps on the baby seats.

Gibbs picked up little Jack and Jackson picked up Clara and they headed out.

* * *

Callen was in the kitchen relighting the oven on Deeks' pot roast as he heard the doorbell ring.

He hadn't expected anyone yet, Nell and his dad and grandpa were due in about an hour, Hetty was coming over that afternoon for dinner and to meet Nell's parents and they were due in the afternoon.

He looked around the house, it looked ok so he headed to the door. "Hello?" he said as he opened it.

"So you're the boyfriend." David Jones said looking down at Callen.

"Er, Mr. and Mrs Jones, we weren't expecting you until the afternoon. Nell isn't home yet."

"You're making her come home alone from the hospital?!" Liz asked shocked.

"No…no…my father and Grandpa are picking her up." Callen replied, "Please come in."

They walked in and looked around the house. "So is this Nell's house then?" David asked.

"Er no, it was mine, but now it's ours, she moved in months ago." He admitted. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked.

"Not right now young man, I want to know all about you and why you thought it would be a good idea to not tell us you knocked up our daughter." David said.

Callen took a deep breath; he hadn't even closed the door. "Mrs. Jones?" he asked.

"I'll have a cup of tea, if you have any?"

Callen smiled, "I have a few, maybe you'd like to pick your favorite." He led her through to the kitchen where she looked at the shelf full of tea's he kept on hand for Hetty.

"OH!" Liz looked surprised as she picked a tea, Callen opened the caddy and spooned it into an infuser, "No tea bags?" she asked.

Callen shook his head, "Not unless you want to taste the paper."

"You know a lot about tea." She smiled at him.

"My boss taught me." Callen said.

"Oh," Liz said, "So your father and Grandfather are picking up our Nell, and the children?"

"Yeah," Callen handed her the china cup of tea.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I have to ask…Nicolai isn't it?" she sat at the kitchen table and David calmer came to join them, "Why didn't you tell us, more than anything else finding out after they were born hurt me, I wanted to share all that with my daughter."

Callen didn't know how to explain it, "We wanted to share it with my family…I wasn't deliberately asking her to keep it from you, but with my fathers schedule and cases the time was never right."

"Your father's a judge?" David guessed.

"No he leads the MCRT in Washington at NCIS."

"Sorry what? MCRT?"

"Major Case Response Team," Callen told them. "He's a federal agent as well."

Liz took a sip of her tea, "I don't understand how your mother could let you do this though, I mean why did you have to tell your family first?"

Callen got up and walked to the window, "It's complicated." He said, he knew they were worried for Nell, but he hadn't envisioned having to do this alone, but then again wasn't he usually alone. He thought.

"I grew up alone, in the foster care system I didn't know I had family, I found out by accident that someone who I thought was a friend was actually my father earlier this year. This was my first piece of family news to share and I really wanted them to know."

"And your mother?"

Callen looked at them and Liz gasped at the look of sadness on his face, "My mother was shot in front of me when I was five." He said flatly.

* * *

Nell opened the door to hear Callen's last comment and went over to hug him. "Nicolai, are you ok?" she asked concerned.

He turned and kissed her not caring that her parents were in the room. "I am now, where are the kids?"

"With their grandpa's." she smiled. "So My interrogation went pretty well, your dad and grandpa were awesome, how did yours go?" she asked with a pointed look at her parents.

Callen sighed, "Painful. But they really love you." He admitted.

"Of course we do." David said he got up and held his daughter, "Hey baby."

Nell stepped back and into Callen's arms, "Mom, Daddy, are you ok with this, because I love Nico and I won't have you giving him a hard time, I agreed with all the decisions we made during the pregnancy," she said stubbornly.

Liz hugged her daughter, "We just wanted to be there for you honey, and we could have helped."

Gibbs and Jackson walked in with the babies, "We feel the same way, unfortunately Nico doesn't yet realize that it is ok to bother family, as they like it. Ain't that right son?" Gibbs said.

"I…" Callen stopped as Jackson woke up and started fussing. He leaned over and gently lifted his son out of the car seat. "Shush it's ok…Daddy's got you." He said quietly.

"May I?" Liz asked and Callen handed Jack to her.

"Nell, he's beautiful. What's his name?" She asked, in all the rush of yesterday the babies names had passed her by, "Jackson Eric Callen."

"Callen? That's an unusual name?" David said, "I noticed your name isn't American, Nicolai, I assume your mother wasn't American then."

Callen couldn't answer him; luckily Gibbs took over, "No, Clara was Romanian, Nicolai and his sister Amelia was born in Romania. Hi, Mr. Jones, I'm Nico's father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Please just call me Gibbs or Jethro."

David stood up and shook his hand, "David, please Jethro, seeing as we are now family, so where did the Callen come from."

"Callen was Clara's surname and the only name Nico knew growing up."

"So he was Nicolai Callen then?" David asked confused.

Gibbs smiled, "If he had been it'd have saved a lot of time, no he didn't have a name, just G. Callen. It was on his bear when he was found."

"G?"

"For Gibbs his name is Nicolai Callen Gibbs. Only he didn't know it until this year."

Clara started crying and Callen picked her up. "Hei, fetiță, nu vă faceți griji ai o familie, esti in siguranta" he said quietly.

The others looked confused at him as Gibbs walked up behind his son.

"Voi toți aveți o familie acum, fiul meu, încredere în noi pentru a ai ajuta, de asemenea." He said.

Callen looked up at his father "Thanks dad." Callen handed Clara to Nell as she showed their daughter to her parents.

He went into the kitchen to check on the slow cooking pot roast of Deeks' and grabbed a coffee and headed back to the living room.

He stopped in the door watching his father and Grandfather as they chatted to Nell's parents and looked over at the babies and smiled, "So that's how they do it." He said looking at the scene in front of him.

Hetty entering the door behind him stopped and smiled, "Indeed Mr. Callen, this is how people do a family Christmas, and this one is yours, so…go enjoy, this time you get to be the right side of the window."

Callen smiled at her and held out his hand, she took it and went with him to meet the rest of the family.

* * *

Translations.

Hey baby girl don't worry you have a family, you're safe

You all have a family now my son, trust us to help you as well.

 


End file.
